


Lights (Ziall Oneshot)

by ziallfiles



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hook Up, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, ZIALLISLIFEE, carter simmons, horalik, horlik, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall tries to get Zayn to admit that he's gay. </p><p>But the only way to do that is with the lights out</p><p>[Ziall Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights (Ziall Oneshot)

Zayn walks behind Niall, picking up his clad leather jacket.

Niall's sat on his single bed, his books and notes spread in front of him, and his reading glasses on his nose as he rewrites an essay for his music course

"You're just gonna sit in here all night?" Zayn asks, glancing at Niall who's only in underwear

"Always do" Niall mumbles, a small smile on his lips as he chews his pencil's rubber

"You should come out tonight"

"And do what?" Niall looks up at Zayn "get ditched by you?"

Zayn opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it with a sigh

"Pass" Niall states, dropping his head

Niall needs the loo, so he stands up and heads to the bathroom as Zayn does

They try to squeeze through the door together, Zayn huffs and shoves Niall out the way, entering the bathroom.

He heads straight to the mirror to style his hair, and Niall uses the toilet quickly

"Hurry up" Niall whines

"Patience, fag" Zayn speaks carelessly, blocking Niall's access to the sink he can wash his hands at

"Zayn-"

"What?" He snaps

"Why are you getting all dressed up?" Niall suddenly frowns

"Going out with Perrie"

"Again?" Niall frown deepens

"So?" Zayn shrugs

"I... I want you to stay in tonight" Niall speaks softly

"I don't see why you don't just come out of this fucking room"

"I always have to!" Niall snapped "it's your turn to stay in!"

"Oh please, you think I care about you?" Zayn scoffs

"No, I don't... But I wish you would" Niall's eyes glue to Zayn's

"I'm not gay" Zayn says blankly, removing his jacket and shirt, deciding he didn't like his outfit.

"How does staying in, and studying make me gay?" Niall asked

"I see you" Zayn stated "lusting over me"

"So what if I lust over your body?" Niall asked "doesn't everybody?"

"I don't have time for this, Niall, get out" Zayn hissed

"If I'm gay, then what are you?" Niall snapped

"Get out"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Niall screamed

Zayn sighed, and Niall flicked off the bathroom light

"Every night... You make me get on my knees right here" Niall said upset "and... I give you blowjobs... So what does that make you?"

"Straight" Zayn turned

"You enjoy it, you enjoy my lips around you" Niall frowned "how does that make you straight?"

"I'm still going out with Perrie tonight"

"Why won't you just admit it to me?" Niall whispered

Zayn flicked the lights straight back on "get out, can't you wait for me to finish?"

Niall felt hurt, hurt because Zayn wasn't giving him the needed attention

"Are you two serious?" Niall asked

"Of course we are"

"Since when?"

"Since three months ago" Zayn answered carelessly

"Yet you still had me doing you favours" Niall clenched his fists "unbelievable"

"Niall, I told you I'm not gay" Zayn drawled "your favours mean nothing"

"Why do I never get favours from you?"

"I don't suck dick" Zayn said flatly, checking his face for zits and blackheads.

He was pleased to see not one, and then shaved and washed his face, patting it dry with a soft brown towel.

"Stay in tonight" Niall whispered

"I can't, okay?" Zayn turned to face Niall "you can suck me off later"

"No" Niall shook his head "I won't suck you off. Not now, not ever. I'm done"

"Niall-"

"I have feelings" Niall looked back at Zayn with tears in his eyes "but you've clearly forgotten about those"

Niall turned back to the door, the lights flicked off

"Niall" Zayn said softly

"What do you want, Zayn?"

"Come here"

Niall made his way back to Zayn, who grasped both his cheeks "I know you have feelings. I could never forget that"

"I don't believe you" Niall uttered

"Let's talk, okay?" Zayn asked "with the lights off"

Niall nodded

"You need to understand how much Perrie means to me" Zayn whispered "and you also need to understand that I still want you, I always will. But I'm not gay"

"You're just in denial" Niall said back

"As beautiful as you are... I'm honestly not gay"

"The lights are out" Niall murmured "you're supposed to tell me the truth"

Zayn went silent, his eyes locked with Niall's.

Niall made the next move, pressing his lips to Zayn's

"It's okay to be gay" he whispered

Zayn kissed back, and Niall began to go down, but Zayn lifted him back up, shaking his head

"Not this time" Zayn hushed 

Zayn's hand began to rub Niall's collarbone, and Niall just watched, his paler body on fire

Soon enough, Zayn reignited the kiss between both of them, and sat Niall on the sink, his kiss slow but rough.

One of Niall's hands sat above Zayn's ear, his fingers tangled into Zayn's soft hair

Zayn undid his belt, and let his jeans fall to the floor so that he stood just in boxers as he and Niall continued to kiss.

Niall dropped off the sink, and turned around, knowing exactly what Zayn wanted from him.

Zayn lubed Niall, but didn't bother with a condom, and pressed himself inside of Niall's backside.

He drew out, and slammed back in, striking Niall's prostate and earning a soft moan.

With every collision between Niall's backside and Zayn's hips, he grunted, and Niall moaned.

They'd never had sex before, and tonight had been their first time kissing too. It had been the first time Zayn had ever kissed a boy.

Niall orgasmed, and he ejaculated, Zayn soon following with his own orgasm as he pulled out, coming onto the floor

"I..." Zayn's voice was weak

"I know" Niall whispered "I know, Zayn, you don't have to say it"

Zayn pulled Niall's head back, crushing their lips together as there was a loud knock on the front door of the room.

But Zayn ignored it, and Niall turned naked to Zayn, their lips moulding together.

Perrie was at the door, knocking over and over again. She called Zayn, she could hear the phone ringing in the bathroom, and so could the boys, but they were too lost in each other to care

Perrie eventually gave up and left, deciding she was over waiting for Zayn.

She shot him a text, telling him to never talk to her again, but Zayn didn't bother checking his phone

Zayn drew back, his hands on Niall's chest, and he smiled softly

Niall's eyes widened for a moment, and Zayn's hands began to slip down as he got onto his knees in front of Niall

His lips wrapping around Niall who gripped Zayn's hair again

"I think it's time I returned the favour" Zayn whispered


End file.
